koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Shun Kiryu
Shun Kiryu (桐生 瞬, Kiryū Shun) is one of the Eight Guardians in Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 5. He acts as the Seiryu of Heaven (天の青龍, Ten no Seiryū) for his era's White Dragon Priestess. Role in Games Background Story Shun and Sou are Star Clan descendants who were born in a distant future. He believes they were born and raised within the Combined World, although the siblings truly originated from a future timeline within the parallel world. With living conditions cruel and food scarce, their early childhood had nothing but the desert and tales of the White Dragon Priestess to entertain them. Both bothers awakened to their powers at an early age. Their mother informed them of their ancestral duties in hopes that the legends would live with her sons. Ever since his childhood, he has had a dream of a future Yuki reaching towards him. He was mesmerized by her dignified attire and wondered the reasons for her saddened visage. As the dream kept occurring, the mystery woman eventually became Shun's first love. Eight years before the main narrative, a time portal opened and the brothers were transported to the modern world. They arrived unconscious in the garden of the Hasumi household to fulfill their future duty as members of the Star Clan. Yuki saw them from her room and informed her parents. Shun did not wake for many days because of his recurring dream. He surmised from his mother's tales that the woman would be his era's White Dragon Priestess and that he would serve her until his death. Shun accepted his predetermined fate. He woke up after Yuki believed in her elementary school fairy tales and kissed his forehead. Both siblings were questioned by Yuki's parents and tried to look for family members to no avail. Since her parents wanted more children in their home, they were happy to adopt the stranded siblings. Shun enjoyed his new family life and did well to show his respects to them. He especially pampered his adoptive younger sister and the two became very close. One day the family went to the neighboring amusement park and Yuki got separated from them. Shun found her before she was too drenched by a rainstorm. As the scared, crying girl ran into his arms, it clicked for Shun that Yuki and the woman of his dreams were the same person. The young girl cried that she would be sad and lonely without him, words which Shun took to heart. He knew his future and wanted to lessen the distress for Yuki and his loved ones. Swearing to never give into his childhood crush or desires, Shun adopted an emotionally distant mask thenceforth. To others, he suddenly matured into a reclusive bookworm who excelled in his studies. Yuki's parents trusted Shun to be their daughter's guardian overseas. Shun was aware of Yuki's frailty and malnutrition. He spent his college days studying to become a physician, preparing to be the one who could treat any injuries Yuki and her comrades would suffer during her future adventures in the parallel world. He became fluent in English and taught Yuki fencing at her request, sparring with her during his leisure. His part-time clinical work provided for the apartment overseas, and he was known to have kept Sou and Miyako's bickering in check. Story Events Shun is beside Yuki at all times and he is one of her constant companions in both worlds. He provides history exerts from their world for a broad overview of the parallel world and is protective of Yuki during their journey. Focused on his Star Clan duties, he is often the one to urge Yuki towards their prime objective. While he suspects Sou's agenda in the modern world, Shun does not voice his distrust due to lack of evidence. Once his younger brother shows his true colors, Shun is chosen by the new White Dragon to be a guardian so he declares Sou to be his enemy. He explains his Star Clan duties to her and informs her of the missing Dragon Gems. In the first timeline, he insists that they procure the guardians or the gems within the parallel world as soon as possible. Shun catches onto Komatsu's sacrifice in Choushu, obeying the other's request to return Yuki to the modern world. He stays by her side until the parallel world is destroyed with Amami's death. Its destruction means the Combined World is never created so Shun is eradicated from the timeline. He barely pushes Yuki into the Loophole of Time before he vanishes from existence. His death is reverted when Yuki goes back to the past, and Shun resumes his general activities from the first failed timeline. He serves as the group's doctor and regularly checks on Yuki's health. Shun is usually silent about his past, resulting in the Combined World's obliteration with Amami's defeats. Most endings in the original game will kill him and his brother. In the original game's non-canonical normal ending, Yuki cannot remember him or Sou when she returns to the restored modern world with Miyako. Yuki eventually learns the truth about Shun and Sou after experiencing several timelines. Wishing to save them and Amami, she and her companions warp to the Warring States period and defeat Nankoubou. Although her gambit did not quite succeed, Yuki retains her knowledge of the brothers' origins during Kazahanaki and shares it with the rest of her comrades. Although surprised by her insight and her stern acceptance of her duties, Shun consents to her decision. He resumes his previous exploits and survives after they defeat Zhulong. Shun reconciles with Sou, and the brothers have the choice to return to their future. Both siblings treasure their family in the modern world and decide to be with them in every timeline. Personal Routes When Yuki reverts her first adventure in the original game, one of her major priorities is to locate the assassins who killed Ryouma in the capital. Thanks to Ouchi, the group gains two leads which could be related. Shun suspects that the rumor of minor deity deaths may be tied to Amami's plans for power, so Yuki decides to investigate them. Their pursuit leads them to purifying curse seeds and tablets around the capital. Nature restores itself for every seed that is purified, news which pleases the local townsfolk and Shun. At their first curse location, the Mashira try to attack Ryouma. Shun shields Yuki from their ambush and joins the other guardians in driving the monkeys back. Shun pulls Yuki back and out of combat. Ryouma criticizes Shun after the Mashira retreat, causing the pair to storm away to the city streets. Their argument leads to Yuki's abrupt reunion with a weakened Souji. Shun treats him the best he can at the Shinsengumi headquarters. Their chase for the truth leads to their second curse location in the east. After Yuki purifies it, she notices a little girl crying from a tree. The priestess comes closer to her to calm her, but the girl is the vengeful spirit who cast the curse. The girl turns into its real form and attacks Yuki. Shun reacts quickly and shields her from its attack, suffering injuries on his back. Ryouma exterminates it, but Shun surprises everyone with his panic for Yuki. He spouts rapid fire questions about her condition, seemingly oblivious to his own pain. Yuki assures him that she is fine and worries about him. Shun states he simply did his duty and walks back to the city streets. The third purification gains Satsuma's support to keep the shogun safe. The group retires for the day, Ryouma parting ways to stay at his room in Teradaya. Yuki spots a group of the undead running after him and believes he is in danger. She calls for Shun and they hurry to Ryouma's inn. They beat back the Mashira's squadron and head at once to a hospital in the modern world to treat Ryouma's injuries. Shun has enough supplies to patch him up, and Ryouma recovers the next morning. He thanks Yuki and Shun for saving his life. During their leisure, Yuki and Miyako reminisce about their past with Shun. Yuki speaks in his favor even when he treats her harshly, defending his kindness to her doubting audience. Shun treats her light sprain when she trips on the rocky road one day in the parallel world. To repay him, Yuki decides to buy a headache remedy for his constant ailment. She leaves the inn by herself for the purchase. Shun rewards her with a biting tirade upon her return but is stunned to silence once he realizes she did it for him. Yuki's body gives out when the spy threatening mediations is caught. Shun accompanies her to the modern world for a physical exam. When she wakes up, Yuki notices Shun leaving their home alone and follows him to a meeting with Sou. Sou wants to gauge his brother's resolve to duty. Shun interrupts him from disclosing the truth to Yuki, so Sou compensates by revealing his master plan to them. He wants to bypass the curse on Amami by summoning him to Nikko Toshogu Shrine in the modern world, thereby quickening the fusion for the Combined World. The duo come back to the parallel world to inform their comrades of Sou's plan. Hoping to deal with the threat without delay, Ryouma and Komatsu stay behind to seal the alliance to weaken the shogunate while the rest of the party heads towards Nikko Toshogu Shrine. Before they leave the capital, they are stopped by a sudden rainstorm. Yuki mentions her childhood memory at the amusement park while Shun blocks the wind and rain for her. Shun daydreams about the day until Yuki calls him back to the present. The rain has stopped so they proceed to the city exit. Before they reach the roads outside the capital, Yuki nearly collapses in exhaustion. She lies that she is suffering from a cold, but Shun isn't fooled. He suspects that it is because of her reliance on the White Dragon powers, dragging her to her feet and bombarding her with accusations of hiding the truth. Shun's fright is mistaken as malice by his comrades who take the tired Yuki away from him. The group decide to stay at inn for Yuki's recovery. In the evening, Yuki wants a check up from Shun yet Miyako instructs her to go to sleep. While her cousin rests, Miyako heads to Shun's room and barks for him to go to Yuki's side. Shun wants to but holds himself back, choosing to cut himself away from them. Miyako stomps away in anger, and Shun stews in jealousy and frustration. Yuki feels well enough to walk the next morning so they continue their journey. Ernest suggests using the hourglass to speed the trip, but Miyako protests on Yuki's behalf. No one except Yuki notices Shun's shade of coldness towards her. The group decide to travel to Nikko by foot. The vengeful spirit blocking their path gives them enough to time to reunite with Ryouma and Komatsu on the road. They bring news of the alliance's success after defeating it in the modern world, unifying her guardians to accept their dragon gems. Yuki topples forward when her comrades aren't looking. Shun covers her fall with his back and carries her piggyback style so the others won't notice. She thanks him and agrees to his suggestion to rest before going back to the parallel world. She finds a letter from Sou in her room which invites her to go to the aquarium alone. Shun escorts her and lets her approach Sou alone. Sou isn't interested in making peace with her and mocks her attempts to try. Instead, the boy tells her about the Star Clan's powers to see the future and his death. Shun interrupts and draws his sword against his brother. Hoping to hear an explanation, Yuki shields Sou's escape and asks Shun for the truth. The older brother redirects her focus on the legends of happiness the priestess is said to bring with her accomplishments. The party arrives at Nikko. After a motivating evening pep talk, they stay at an inn to prepare for the final battle. Sou's revelation keeps Yuki from sleeping, so she wanders outside and sees Shun on patrol. Despite his cold reception, Yuki rests her head against his back and pours her honest anxieties to him. She is comforted by the nostalgia and thanks him for everything before leaving. Shun almost loses his restraint during her rambling. He compensates by uttering his dearest affections for her only when she is out of earshot. Shun has gaps in his resolve, but he helps defeat Amami. With the god's death, Yuki uses the White Dragon powers to cease the fusion of both worlds. She prepares to head home with Shun and is shocked when he reveals his past and death to her. He believes her memories of him will vanish and he fades away into nothingness in the Loophole of Time. She comes to sitting beside Miyako in the same flight they take at the beginning of the story. Yuki immediately looks for Shun and is hurt when Miyako doesn't recall the name. The flight attendant echoes Miyako's confusion, stating that only two passenger seats were reserved for their flight. Unable to accept a future without Shun, Yuki sacrifices her life force to go backwards in time to the parallel world. Amami warns her of the price halfway through the gate, insisting that Shun's fate is inevitable. Even so, Yuki perseveres and returns to the night before the final battle. She runs straight for Shun and embraces him, too flustered by her emotions to explain herself. Yuki goes to Shun's side the same night, telling him her wishes to change his future. Shun tries to beat her optimism with logical deductions until he too breaks down. He embraces her and utters his true feelings for her. Happy to hear them, Yuki repeats her desire to save him. He keeps her company and stays by her side as she sleeps. In her dream, Amami tells her that her trip back in time left a small opening for him. He can use it to travel to the modern world. When the group goes to the shrine, they find the inner dwellings empty. They investigate the basement and find Sou gloating before the gap between worlds. Since the parallel world's destruction has begun, Yuki and company shove Sou aside and head into the Loophole of Time to stop Amami at once. They defeat the god and history appears to repeat itself, Yuki and Shun holding onto one another while the worlds separate. A beaten Amami decides to use the last of his powers to preserve the Combined World's future, seeking to repay Sou's efforts and to grant Yuki's wish to be with Shun. The couple are warped to the restored modern world for their winter break flight; Shun leans over his seat to whisper his intimacy to a sleeping Yuki. Kazahanaki Shun resumes his Star Clan duties, yet Rindou's knowledge and experience outclasses his instincts in the parallel world. Feeling inadequate next to her, he chooses to enforce their platonic ties as priestess and Star Clan supporter. He has no hope for his survival —even if she knows his past— and distances himself from her. Katsu runs into the group as they stroll in Edo's streets, sharing a rumor of a haunted spirit camera to them. Yuki agrees to purify the vengeful spirit within it so the camera can take Katsu's portrait. The cameraman appreciates her efforts and offers a free commemorative shot for her. She doesn't have too many mementos with Shun, so Yuki wants to pose with him. He refuses the offer and walks out of the studio. Although her comrades assure her otherwise, the priestess follows him out of worry. She reminds him of the amusement park incident from their past and the single photo they took together that day. Yuki wonders if Shun still has it; he dismisses her inquiry as it is unnecessary for their parallel world duties. A proprietress to a tea shop requests for their help during another day in the parallel world. One of her tea rooms appears to be haunted and drives her customers away. Yuki and company decide to investigate and find a curse seed. Shun is initially concerned for Yuki's sickly complexion that day; nevertheless, he demands that she purify it. Rindou voices the group's thoughts for the priestess to rest and offers to use his powers to subdue it for her. Wanting to become stronger for her goals, Yuki listens to Shun and pushes herself to use her life force to purify the curse. Thankfully, she remains conscious and is given the shop's sweets in gratitude. While she enjoys her treats, her comrades quietly spurn Shun for working Yuki too hard. Edo improves by the day, and Yuki feels insecure about her success. She wonders if she can truly save the Combined World by defeating vengeful spirits. Hoping to receive motivation and advice, she speaks about her weaknesses to Shun. Shun instructs her to concentrate only on the two worlds per her duty. The priestess should think only about the masses and never show favoritism to the few. He reinforces his belief after they defeat spirits in the modern world. Yuki notices that he dropped something in the battle; Shun stops her from looking for it. Yuki's wavering enthusiasm and her failing health convinces Shun that she doesn't have much time left. He uses his Star Clan powers to sense Yuki's disappearing body, deducing that the necklace she wears is an illusion to fool her friends. The priestess continues to lie about her constitution, so Shun privately convenes with Rindou about it and asks him for a favor. He wants the onmyouji to somehow cast a spell which can protect and restore her life force. Shun is willing to sacrifice anything he has in exchange. Rindou eventually finds a spell to use. With Shun's permission, the onmyouji later casts it on the pendant. Yuki believes it is a charm for her. Oguri wants the group to defeat the Four Fiends to prove their loyalty to the shogun. They decide to act upon the request the next morning. As they gather for breakfast in Rindou's manor, Yuki trips while trying to look for Shun. She accidentally bumps into him in the hallway and causes them to topple backwards. Everyone expects Shun to chastise her and are aghast when he smiles. He makes sure she is fine before joining them for the meal. Gradually defeating the beasts as planned, Yuki worries when Shun walks further away from the group. His comrades mysteriously have trouble recollecting him and only seem to be familiar with his name when he approaches Yuki. Their lapses in memory reminds Yuki of her traumas from the original game, so she pleads for Shun to stay beside her. She questions about his change in behavior in private; his replies are filled with gentle assurance and repeated love confessions for her. Rindou tells them to check on the modern world to confirm the lessened miasma. Whilst there, everyone seems to have forgotten about Shun. Hoping that she hasn't gone mad, Yuki searches for Shun alone and finds him in the amusement park. He consoles and escorts her back home, humoring her every request to talk about himself. She is comforted by his kindness to fall asleep. Shun thanks her for reaching out to him one last time. When Yuki awakens in her room the next morning, she has forgotten Shun but senses something amiss. She wanders the modern world to search for a clue, finding the key which Shun had dropped earlier. Sou belittles her for being alone, and his failure to name his brother convinces her that someone is missing from her life. Following her intuition, Yuki uses the key to open an unmarked room in her house and finds the lone photo of Shun and her on the desk inside. Her memories flood back and she runs to the amusement park to reunite with Shun, crying into his arms when she finds him. He is shocked since the spell to save her life should have been completed. Repeating their wish to live together, Shun swears again to never part from her. Moved by her stubbornness, he again clarifies his romantic affections for her before returning to his room. Next morning has Shun elaborate on Rindou's spell. He chose to sacrifice his second most valuable possession (memories of her and him together) to protect his most treasured person (Yuki). Shun figured he would disappear with the Combined World at the time he agreed to it. Wishing to undo its effects on the others, Yuki hurries to Rindou in the parallel world. He states he can't dispel it, so Yuki reintroduces Shun to her friends as her most beloved person. Rindou comes in when they seem surprised by the change in their relationship, explaining that her heart had already broke the spell in the modern world. Yuki retreats to her room in embarrassment, leaving Shun to explain the situation to the others. He fibs that she misspoke and is pressured by the group to check on her. Shun rejoices when Yuki says her intimacy for him is real. Zhulong is defeated and the three worlds are saved. Rather than hurry her back home, Shun lets Yuki stay a while longer in the parallel world so they can say their goodbyes to their friends. His lenience is for her sake; he refuses to let another man claim her. Shun hints that he wants to propose to her, hoping that her father will permit their union. Until then, he is happy to escort and tease her during their last days in the parallel world. Character Information Development Ruby Party members wanted to create a new type of childhood friend character for the series. He was devised to personify the moral dilemma of forsaking either world in the main narrative. His prototype concept was an unrelenting android-like figure, but developers believed he was finalized as a "cold beauty". To designers, he is the "sharply dressed gentleman" who serves as a pessimistic but beneficial influence to the main party dynamic. Developers originally planned for him to keep the Seiryu of Heaven's trademark blue hair until Tohko Mizuno suggested his current gray hair color. To follow the trend of Star Clan characters being named after violet flowers, his surname uses the kanji spelling for the empress tree. "Shun" roughly means instant. They believe the name embodies an ephemeral image that fits with the main narrative's themes. Shun was conceived to sound monotone and calm, but Terashima's deliveries surprised the team in auditions. The director believes his voice adds another dimension of warmth and anxiety that wasn't previously considered for the role. Terashima commented on his desire to add a hint of humanity to his character voice, hoping to convey Shun's hidden passion for the priestess with his deliveries. Personality Cool-headed and stoic Shun is hard for people to understand. His responses are brief and void of empathy. He speaks when he deems it is necessary to harshly criticize those around him. Opinions have no bearing to facts, and his irreplaceable frown has no tolerance for whining or excuses. Be it invitations for sight-seeing or a party with acquaintances, all divergences to their immediate goal or respective duties are worthless to him. He practices the barest minimum of social etiquette to avoid distractions associated with rudeness. Unsurprisingly, he is not very popular and even his traveling companions keep their distance. Shun spares no one from his enforced policy, even censoring himself with all the mental fortitude he can muster. He suffers from a torrent of insecurities. He is afraid of being too ignorant of the parallel world and spends every night reading as much as he can in his room. He is not a morning person, and he fears becoming an encumbrance to the group by oversleeping. He privately stocks up in medical supplies so he will never suffer the anxieties of incompetence. He understands Sou's motivations and wishes to reunite with his brother but doesn't want to force his brother or be seen as a traitor by the group. He doesn't care about the fate of the worlds and hates his fate to die for the future as much as Sou. Yet Shun silences everything he can about himself to cope with the reality of being erased from history. For him, emotional aloofness is the easiest path for everyone. Yuki has and never will be his younger sister; she is his first and only love. All the rules in the world or his self-induced restrictions cannot rob him of his romantic affections for her. To his ire, Shun feels he is forbidden to have her. He hopes to resign himself to this assessment by trying to be merciless in his faultfinding towards her. The naysayers he can take; it's Yuki's infinite faith in him and her dogged want for his attention which causes his resolve to crumble. Shun permits himself the small comfort of being her protector to keep her from harm and stay beside her, acting as her wordless guard at the first hint of danger. Once a conversant Yuki encourages him to live, Shun believes in her and no longer bothers to hide his feelings. He lets out his adolescent passion and sarcasm to his comrades and reserves his open smiles and kindness for Yuki. Despite being childhood friends, Shun doesn't spend too much time with Miyako unless Yuki is around. He treats her and his own brother with the same coldness he would direct towards strangers. Souji and Takasugi tend to keep to themselves so he feels relaxed around them. Shun believes Ouchi is useful to their party with his information gathering, but the older brother isn't amused by the writer's worship for Yuki or tentative need for a sibling substitute. Whenever Shun insults Ryouma, he does it partially because of his envy for his counterpart's outgoing cheerfulness and freedom. His annoyance towards Ryouma lessens once the gunner proves his devotion to his guardian duties. Character Symbolism The empress tree is a flower native to China. According to Chinese legend, it is the one place where a fenghuang is known to perch. This belief was carried over to Japan where the trees rest in northeastern regions. Its wood has a long history of being used for aristocratic furniture and adornments; it is said a empress tree comb is a fortuitous good luck charm to give to maidens being married. Its vibrant violet blossoms mature quickly and carry a strong fragrance popular with rich residents throughout the ages. Botanist Philipp Franz von Siebold dedicated the blossoms' elegance to Anna Pavlovna of Russia in his notes. These associations with the flower leads to its typical representations of nobility in the Japanese flower language. Shun's symbolic color is koki-hanada, a deep navy blue with the barest hint of indigo. Its older archaic name was fukaki-hanada until its name was revived during the Heian period. The kanji in its name use the Chinese character for blue over the contemporary Japanese spelling for the shade. The duller shades of hanada were easier to replicate than its lighter cousins, so it was a prominent dye the uniforms of ranked authorities within the Japanese imperial court since the Heian period. A lighter greenish shade was used for shogunate law enforcement before the Meiji period. His symbolic item is the forget-me-not flower. It is associated with a famous German legend between a knight and his lover. Rudolph the knight wanted to pick the blossoms by a river to give to his lady love, Belta. The river was stronger than he had predicted and he was caught within its waters. Before he was swept down stream, Rudolph yelled to Belta to never forget him and threw the flowers to her. He drowned and Belta laid the flowers he gave her at his grave. She raised a garden filled with her lover's memento nearby, naming them forget-me-not to honor his memory. The name stuck for many languages around the world including Japan. It means to never forget the giver and true love within the flower language. Shun's swords are named after celestial bodies within our solar system. Five Planets refers to Mercury, Venus, Mars, Jupiter, and Saturn. Ancient Chinese astrology named each planet after the Five Elements to explain their visible colors in the sky and spiritual influences on Earth. Seven Luminaries works from the same concept as Five Planets but includes yin-yang (moon and sun) into the mix. Once upon a time, fortune tellers would have endless disputes over whether the sun or moon should be grouped with the five stars (planets) since they were believed to have been revered homes of greater deities. The old geocentric model was used for divinations until Uranus was discovered. Imperial Stars (or the literally translated Nine Suns) is the Japanese name for the Ancient Indian geocentric model and set of celestial beliefs, Navagraha. Quotes *"Close your eyes and open your mouth. Is it delicious? They're pickled cherry blossoms. I wanted to give you something that suited the gift you gave me last month. I made plenty of them so we should enjoy them with some tea. You want another helping before that? Okay then. Close your eyes... Jeez, try to be a little cautious about yourself." *"It would be tedious to deal with your lousy display. Please stay back." *"I promise to do my share with this blade." *"This one is strong! Get behind me!" *"This is proof that I serve a priestess. It shall be my most valuable treasure, next to you." *"No signs of infections or internal scarring. He will live." *"Finished your rant? We need to keep moving." *"I have the menu so I order for you. No sweets." *"Yuki, there is no need for your concern. We cannot afford the time." *"Please stop struggling. You are heavier than you used to be." *"No. It is too dangerous." *"Damn! Why now!? How many times did I swear to myself not to do it! I can't believe my heart can betray me so easily. When her voice calls for another, when her eyes look towards someone else, I get so...! I'm so... (sigh) Why am I doing this now, really. It's crazy... My fate was decided long ago." *"Some of the stars in the sky may not be around anymore, but we can still see them shining. They reach our hearts, even after they're gone. ...I don't think it's depressing. At least, if I were the stars I wouldn't feel that way. I would be happy as long as the light that remains pleases someone." *"I-I didn't mean to fall in love with you." *"Hey, Shun. Yuki's the White Dragon Priestess, and I'm her Black Dragon Priestess. And you're what? Her guardian, the Seiryu of Heaven, right?" :"What are you implying?" :"Nothing much. Just who would be more useful to her: a priestess or a guardian?" :"This is stupid..." :"Running out on me? I hate how you keep avoiding everyone but cling to Yuki all the time." :"Who cares about what you think?" :"Well, I do. So how about you and me have a showdown to prove who's best for Yuki?" :"There is no need. Besides... Even if I entertained you, it would be a waste of time." ::~~Miyako and Shun, Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 5 *"Lately... You seem to be acting a bit differently than usual." :"I have and never will change. Whether it's my duty, or for something else entirely, I'm always thinking of you." :"... Yeah, just a tad different." :"Is that right. Yuki, it's getting late. Please get some shuteye." :"What about you?" :"... I'll stay here for a bit. I don't think I can sleep yet. :"Okay then. Good night, Brother Shun." :"Good night. Sweet dreams." ::~~Yuki and Shun, Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 5 Kazahanaki Fighting Style Shun is a physical fighter with the second highest attack stat. He stays with Yuki through any timeline, so he may be a reliable member to have in the party for the first playthrough. His constant attendance will increase his chances of gaining levels at a quicker rate than other guardians. At higher levels his stats will lose to other characters, but his defense lowering capabilities and Unified Spirit ability may help whittle bosses. Shun is also the hardest hitter amongst Metal seal users, especially after he obtains his unique weaponry. Kazahanaki replaces his unique weapon seal with Ryouma's obstructive weapon seal. He will have better accuracy and attack power than his Earth counterpart while using it. Shun's passive ability has been omitted in this title. Shun can use Wood, Earth, and Metal seals for his weapons. Here are Shun's stats at level 50: :Attack: 93 :Defense: 78 :Magic: 68 :Speed: 77 Here are his stats at level 99: :Attack: 148 :Defense: 124 :Magic: 105 :Speed: 123 Special Abilities *'Treatment' (治療, chiryou) :Unlocked - Level 5 :Cost - 2 Will :Removes status ailments from an ally. *'Unified Spirit' (精神統一, seishin touitsu) :Unlocked - Level 10 :Cost - 1 Will :Charges technique for one turn to unleash a powerful strike in the next. Can be leveled up to strengthen effects. *'Concealment' (遁甲, tonkou) :Unlocked - Level 12 :Cost - 2 Will (outside battle and events only) :Temporarily eliminates random encounters on the map. Can be leveled up to increase battle evasion rates. *'Intimidate' (威圧, iatsu) :Cost - none (passive) :If Shun is in the current fighting party, he may randomly frighten the enemy party (lower defense capabilities). Weapons ;Sealing events *Shun's Story - Chapter 11 :Cedar Forest; Parallel world :Defeat the vengeful spirit twice. *Yuki's Story or Shun's Story - Chapter 5 :Mount Nezumi; Parallel world :Personal events can be skipped but do not trigger and fail his events throughout playthrough. Defeat the Four Fiends in the parallel world. Before heading to Edo Castle, go to the mountain and select Shun's name. Defeat Chi You. If the player chooses to quit fighting the beast once the party is defeated, it will not return. The player will need to restart the entire chapter for it to reemerge. Gallery Shun-modern-haruka5.jpg|Modern world portrait Shun-haruka5-theatrical.jpg|Haruka 5 live action theater production Category: Haruka Characters